The Two Before You
by Nightlightiscoolbro
Summary: Kristoff reveals that there are only three girls that he has ever loved, Anna being one of them. Curious, she attempts to figure out the ones before her. Fluff-ish. Needed out of my mind (these things are like dust bunnies for your brain). No flames. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen, although Kristoff is beautiful, and, if he comes to life, he's mine.


"My, my! You look lovely, dear. Are you feeling better? Did the 'Hans' kiss work?" Bulda joked, hands on her stony hips.

Anna laughed, "I feel much better, thank you. As for the kiss, I did end up freezing to death."

Bulda and all the other trolls paused a d blinked ather, not quite sure they heard her right. "You... what, dear?"

"Oh! It's a funny story. I was freezing, and Hans was about to kiss me, but then he was all like, 'If only there was someone who loved you,' and so Olaf helped me figure out that it was Kristoff, not Hans, so we went outside to find him, but I jumped in front of a sword to stop my sister from being killed. That meant that Kristoff couldn't save me, so I froze to solid ice right then," Anna said, gasping for air by the end.

The trolls looked at her expectantly. "Are you going to finish your story, hun?"

"Huh? Oh, right! Well, Elsa was sad, really sad, and she hugged me and cried and that unfroze me."

"Ah. So it didn't have to be _the_ true love, just _a_ true love."

Anna smiled and said, "Yep."

"Well, I still would have worked," Kristoff said, coming over closer to them. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and sat down with a few of his troll friends. "You know, I've only ever loved three girls, and you are one of them." He dreamily looked up at Anna.

She raised her eyebrow just a smidge and curiously asked, "Who were the other two?"

Kristoff leaned back and plopped his hat (a new one- he let Anna keep the other) over his eyes. "I'm sure you can guess one."

"Hmm," she said, glancing around at the trolls, "I know you love all of our troll friends, but I'm going to say Bulda."

"That is correct. I do love all my wonderful troll friends as much as I love myself, but Bulda holds a special place in my heart. She was basically my mother."

Anna thought for awhile longer. Kristoff had said thathe never really hung out with people, but they'd already covered the trolls and Sven was a guy, so...

"Ugh!" she groaned, "I give up! Who was the second girl?"

Kristoff sat up and took the hat off his eyes. "I don't know her name. But when I was little and came here for the first time, there was a family. A tall man- the father- and a woman- the mother- and two little girls. One was standing, and she looked kinda guilty and really scared, and the other girl was asleep. I think.

"But that other girl was so pretty, and looked like she would be so much fun to play with. I couldn't hear anything they said, but I knew they were important, and that something bad had happened to the girl. I watched her memories get changed. It was scary. I prayed for that girl for weeks, hoping she would get better and come back so I could see her again and finally know her name. But she never did."

"And you loved her?"

He nodded his head sadly. "Or, at least, what an eight year-old thinks is love."

"She never came back? That's so sad,"

"Actually," Grand Pabbie's voice interjected, "she did."

Kristoff stood up completely. "When?!"

"About a week or three ago. She had a nasty case of frozen heart," he smiled.

Kristoff and Anna blinked. "What?"

"You see, Anna, you and your sister had been playing, I think, when she accidentally struck you with ice. She froze your head. Your parents brought you to me, and I fixed your memories and your head so that you could live."

"You- you mean I was the girl who was asleep?" Anna stuttered.

Grand Pabbie chuckled. "You were more or less in a coma, on the verge of death."

Kristoff shivered slightly (he didn't like the words 'death' and 'Anna' in the same sentence) and turned towards Anna. "I guess I should have figured it out by now."

"That I was the girl asleep?"

"Yeah. Oh, well. Now I only have two girls that I love. You know, Bulda representing all female trolls."

"Maybe that will change one day," Anna said, thinking of Elsa and Sven and the future.

He smiled. "I'm just glad all of my hoping and praying worked. You're back here, with me."

"Where I belong," she smiled. He kissed her, then, making all the young trolls squeal in disgust.

**NO FLAMES. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT, EVEN THOUGH MY ENDINGS KEEP GETTING WORSE. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! PEACE ON EARTH.**


End file.
